


Reasons To Never Lose A Bet with Your Sibling

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys in Skirts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harems, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama might be a bit ooc, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Skirts, all begins with the loss of a bet, fairly open ending, feedback would also be very much appreciated, once a joke becomes a tradition, so feel free to leave any, there are most likely going to be more ships and relationships added depending on requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It all began when Kageyma lost a bet to his sister. A sister that has a bit of a power complex and enjoys a good bit of dressing up. This results in Kageyama rocking up to school in her old school uniform, which, shall we say, was  slightly less then flattering. To him at least (though he did enjoy the way he had more freedom in his movement and the way it trailed behind him, but she will never know.) , many would be more then ready to disagree.Too bad fate would work against him in such away that they just so happened to have a home game with Aoba Jousai, which then leads to his dignity being further shredded by the day.





	1. Say Goodbye To The Good Ol' Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
This work is going to be a bit of plan as you go, cheesy romantic fanfic. It is supposed to be a bit of fun so I can improve my romantic writing as well as comedy, which to those who have managed to fight their way through my previous fanfictions (well done), will be aware that the two aspects are barley present, or when are present appear unnatural or a bit jumpy - which generally isn't the best when it comes to trying to add a romantic or fluffy scene. So I'll take any opportunity to improve, feedback would be wonderful! Thank you!!
> 
> (I do have a basic plan for the story so I'm not going in completely blind, but it is adjustable!)
> 
> I need to update the note now that the story is anonymous...

"I can't believe you," he stated, horrified at his reflection.  
"I can't believe you thought you could challenge your sibling and win," his sister drawled from where she sat on her bed, amused grin on her lips as a sadistic glint sparkled in her eyes, made more prominent by the dark irises . He turned to her and raised an expectant eyebrow, egging her to elaborate. A smile creased her features as she danced towards him, joining him next to the mirror, looking glamorous as always, curls bouncing with each step as she grinned. Her smile only stretched when she humbly stated, "You know I always win,"

Though Kageyama could think of a number of occasions where this was quite definitely not the case, he figured it would most certainly be best to keep his mouth shut, well, just while she held his fate in her hands. 

"It suits you," she casually stated, picking at the hem of the blazer of the uniform and straightened the blouse from where it had crumpled from being stuffed at the bottom of her wardrobe for so long. She wasn't wrong.

The, surprisingly, loose fitting blazer gave the illusion of an accentuated waist from where it was tucked into the skirt. The bow on the collar, pulling it tight around his neck, making it appear slightly thinner. To be honest he didn't mind the top part. He may even go as far as saying he liked it. But the bottom half made him cringe.

The top part of the skirt fastened just above the hips, squeezed to tight around his lower abdomen, so tight that he was suprised his legs hadn't decided to just drop off and abandon him in mortification and oxygen starvation. Due to his lack of curves the skirt lacked it's usual flare, and just rested innocently at his sides, looking flat. He gently twisted his body around, flushing when he saw his sister's eyes sparkle.

"No it doesn't, can I get out of it now?" He hurried, tearing his eyes from the mirror. Looking at his sister with pleading eyes, who only sighed before quietly muttering, "fine, but I will get you back in it, when you least expect it,"

And with that he ran down the hallway to his room and stripped into his pyjamas, barely processing her words until he was deep within the sea of sleep, settling with the belief he was at least safe for a little while. 

Though he was waiting for it, he not expecting her words to come into play so soon, as was briefly shown by his shriek of "KASUMI! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Which was answered by an evil chuckle as he frantically threw open his draws and cupboards trying to find something other then his underwear to throw on for school. 

"On your bed, Tobio," she answered calmly, failing quite well at hiding the grin that stretched across her face as she saw his face darken in rage.

"I can't wear that! What will my friends think? And it's a violation of the uniform code!" He tried throwing out any excuse to save his feeble reputation. He'd never hear the end of it, especially from Tsukishima. 

"Firstly, you can wear it, you've done it before and from what I can tell, quite enjoyed it - you couldn't stop smiling," she then paused her face freezing, "have more faith in your friends, Tobio, true friends and good people will just accept it and move on - will support you even. And from what I've heard, you've got a good team, with wonderful people, so you'll be fine." 

Though Tobio was deeply touched by the speech his sister gave, he couldn't help but notice she dodged the possible infringement of the rules regarding his attire. Though just as he was about to touch on it, his sister simply blew him off, grinning as she explained, "technically, you are wearing the correct uniform," before darting out of the room so Tobio couldn't get his hands on her. Though he did curse her like a stubbed toe. So painfully annoying. Dammit. 

After a few more rounds of his room he found that it was completely futile and that his clothes had completely disappeared. His eyes glanced up at his clock, seeing he had half an hour before he usually left his house. Then a thought flew across his mind. If he left early, he could miss Hinata seeing him and make it to the gym and change into his volley ball uniform before anyone noticed. And his excuse to leave before anyone else? Classic, "I really need to ask a teacher about it," technique. With new vigor he grabbed all of his bags, threw on the uniform giving himself a once over in the mirror and a little bit of a twirl, momentarily enjoying how the skirt swayed to follow his movements before yelling up the stairs to his sister that he was leaving for school. Not waiting a second for the squeal of acknowledgment. 

He flew down the pavement, his feet thundering as he strived passed pedestrians, who barely noticed his figure as he flashed by. There, luckily, weren't too many people about. Either because of the stupidly early time, or because of the excessive detour he took in order to make sure, just incase Hinata decided to cheat and arrive before him to give himself a head start in their race, that their meeting would be avoided.

However, due to said excessive detour, he arrived about the same time as he usually did, which was earlier then majority of the team. A fact he was only made aware of when he heard the familiar high pitched shrill of,

"K-kageyama-kun?"


	2. Dignity may or may not be shredded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find a new way to throw off opponents

He froze. He thought he'd dodged him.

"H-hinata," he spoke carefully, "H-hinata, Boke," he repeated watching as Hinata's eyes quickly fanned over him, looking intrigued. It seemed to snap him out of whatever oogling he was doing, eyes snapping up to meet Kageyama's, an awkward smile on his face.

"Looking good," he stated, snapping his fingers into a thumbs up, colour draining from his face when Kageyama scowled at him.

"I'm not lying I promise! It looks really good! I was just suprised is all! Not that it's surprising, as I can see you in it, not that I've thought about it. Not that it's a bad thing to think about and has been completely out of my mind..." arms flying everywhere to justify his statement, getting more and more panicked the longer he spoke.

Kageyama zoned out half way through, kind of suprised Hinata hadn't made a joke or had a poke at his attire and instead, had turned into a rambling mess. Also he was revelling in the fact he found a way to keep the noisy dumbass quieter and not yelling his ear off. Almost like a new power that would stun all those who knew him (and Hinata) to silence, all he had to do now was find a mute button and he would be a diety. Or close to one. 

"Shut up, dumbass," he spoke knocking the other out of his desperate mumbling for redemption. To his suprise the other froze, back straight as he stared at the other.  
He was about to say something, when he saw Hinata turning, what would appear to be an unhealthy purple colour as if he was trying to hold something in - in this case, a question.

"What?" He asked staring as Hinata took a large swallow of breathe before he suddenly shouted,

"So what made you decide to wear this today?" 

Though he was confused by the stressed idea that today was important, he let it drop before explaining that he lost a bet to his sister, which resulted in loads of frantic nodding and a quiet and a bit of a disappointed 'oh'.

As soon as he was finished, Hinata bowed before he yelled something unintelligible and sprinted away. Leaving a mildly bewildered Kageyama to stare in the direction of the toilets, eyes lingering on the retreating form. 

What he wasn't expecting, as he stood mildly puzzled, thinking about food, was the high pitched shrill of

"Tobio - chan!!" As Oikawa waltzed into the gym, immediately, halting as his eyes caught Kageyama, a blush already firing it's way to his cheeks. While he caught himself, drinking in the image, he failed to notice, he had halted right infront of the door. Though Iwaizumi managed to draw his attention to it with a swift slap on the head. Though he also had to pause as he watched Kageyama's hands shoot down to pull, the extremely short skirt down, trying to cover his dignity. He too struggled to not blush and keep a somewhat fierce glare on his face. Though at least he remembered to keep out of the way of the door, unlike some moronic alien. 

While he and Oikawa stood there awkwardly, waiting for the rest of the team to filter through aswell as the rest of the Karasuno bunch, to come through. They had already met with some of the team, who caught they managed to catch on the way in. Mind you, they were the reason they were in the gym. When asked where the odd ball duo were, they just sighed and nodded their head in the general direction of the gym. They (only really he, Oikawa just wanted to tease) just wanted to catch up with Kageyama and see if he had settled in again. But they weren't expecting this. They had been expecting to see both of the boys engrossed in a gruelling serve, set, spike routine. 

Wait. Where was number ten? Did he set Kageyama up to this? Does this count as a new tactic of distraction?

Curse it for working. Curse it for working a little too well. 

Soon Kageyama attempted to break he silence between the three, with a stammered explanation that he didn't realise they were coming and that it was a bet and so on. Iwaizumi wasn't listening. Judging from the lack of teasing, he could tell Oikawa wasn't either. He could tell they were both thinking the same thing.

'Cute,'

Kageyama's face was positively glowing as he flummoxed around, every now and again eyes dropping down and pulling his skirt back down as he apologised. 

Though soon he let out a squeal, that sounded almost inhuman as the rest of not only Aoba Josai came in but his own team. Though no sooner had they stepped in a flash of grey shot infront of them, whipping to Kageyama and then they flew threw the doors. No sooner had they disappeared a very angry Suga reappeared. 

"Don't leave Kageyama to be embarrassed about it! He has found a new part of himself and it is quite suiting." He started, eyes burning into the two teammates, " at least tell him he looks nice," 

Though soon he back tracked when the first couple drops of blood fell from Oikawa's nose.

"NOT THAT NICE!!" 

A few whacks, tissues and a lecture later Oikawa was mostly recovered from the sight that was (thankfully) engraved into his brain.

Iwaizumi guessed they'd have to speak to Kageyama in private.

Even though it was to be expected, especially after today's events, he doesn't think he's seen Oikawa so distracted. Oikawa still looked intense, his stare was still of putting. But everything was weakened. And his eyes were always drifting to Kageyama. If Kageyama was any position other then setter, it wouldn't be that hard to imagine that Oikawa would have close to no clue when the spikers were going to strike. It was off putting. All of Oikawa's serves went to Kageyama. And Suga looked more and more livid as the game went on. 

The third year Captain found himself always imagining what each of his kouhai's movements in that sinful skirt. He'd never felt so disgusted and at the same time exhilarated with himself at the same time. He also noticed he was not the only one affected. Even Shrimpy-chan seemed to be avoiding eye contact with the setter. Though that's not that hard since he keeps hitting the ball with his eyes closed. 

Suga seemed to want to leap into the game and keep Kageyama from the prying eyes of the third years; Daichi seemed slightly bewildered at the sudden change of temprement with in the team; Asahi looked just as freightful as usual; second years seemed just fine, though a little more excitable.

But gosh, did the first years change. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both seemed to be normal, but it was clear, even with the occasional snide comment slipped in, their minds where elsewhere. And well, the other two. Kageyama was now constantly flushing and cringing under the stare of everybody. And we already know about Hinata.

They still played well though, which was annoying. 

He couldn't say the same for his team. 

Or for himself which was gutting.

And he could tell his team was feeling the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's alright...
> 
> I apologise if it's a bit rushed and sloppily written. My brain isn't being co-operative.


	3. One may encounter a considerable change in their reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Kindachi's tale~

Kindaichi, though he would like to play mature, was still sour over the incident back in third year. He knew it may have been a bit excessive. Possibly a bit cruel, but Kageyama was out of control. It was all he could do. It's not like anyone else had tried to stop him. Infact they had all agreed with him. 

To be honest the hatred and rage didn't die down through out the holidays, still a wire hot enough to burn when touched. Though Kunimi did often tell him that it was in the past now and that he should stop wasting his time 'obsessing' over it. But he knew kunimi thought about it too.

Kageyama had always had this meek obliviousness about him that made everything so much more infuriating. It was as if someone had trained him to ignore the idea that there were bad things in the world. It was so annoying, he always looked so innocent that it made him so hard to hate but that only made him more aggravating.

And today, Kageyama was really testing his resolve to eternally deteste him.

He just looked so scared. And suprised. And really, really adorable, it looked far, far too good on him. Kindaichi literally had to pull himself out of the trance that made him want to go up and hug Kageyama and comfort him. Then he could stare into those midnight eyes...

And never, ever think of that again. He must stay focused. He must find the rage and peril. He turned to look at Kunimi snide comment already on the tongue. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to pull off the smug voice he had planned when he would first meet Kageyama. Now he thought he would be lucky to get through with out a voice crack.

As it turns out the worrying was useless. 

He doesn't think he's ever seen Kunimi so entranced or suprised. His usual uninterested exterior cracking as it piqued in interest. It was the most interested he's ever seen him.

"Wow," was the soft murmer that just brushed passed his ears, so gentle, he barely heard it. Yet it summed up both of their feelings perfectly. Wow, wow indeed.

Damn, he was losing his edge. Though before he could even comment he saw a flash of grey, and then there was no Kageyama. Leaving a group of completley bewildered teams.

"That," Kunimi began, turning to glance up at Kindaichi, "that is going to be a really hard thing not to think about," 

Before the taller could stop himself, or even possessed the words he realised had fallen from his mouth, he spoke almost incredulously,

"You're going to try?" 

The bark of laughter that left Kunimi, was a strong indicator that he wasn't going to be allowed to forget that one

He heard Suga bark something about reassurance, but his mind was still trying to process the scene before him. 

Really it was wow.

He couldn't focus in the match.

He couldn't focus in the match.

He doubts that it's that surprising after the image he was blessed with, but he was still disappointed with himself as he hadet himself get so distracted by something so trivial. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he had let the team down, even if he wasn't the worst. Not by a long shot. 

All he had to do was look at the player opposite and he could see Oikawa drool.

Which was bizarre as he only really did that when he was infront of a mirror. That did make him feel a bit better. 

He glanced over to Iwaizumi to get a nod in return. 

It was already stored in the documentary box of "stupid stuff Oikawa's done, and Aoba Josai will never let him forget and continuously remind him about until they die," a bit of a mouthful at first, but well worth the time. He can't help but he thankful of their captain's over dramatic nature, it actually saved him from embarrassment this time, rather then being the cause of it.

To be honest, Kunimi wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be if he came across the cold ruthless King Of The Court parading around in a skirt for all to see. 

Surprisingly though, Kunimi did underestimate how nice it would look. It took away Kageyama's intimidating edge and made him seem almost adorable. 

And when he screeched curses at Oikawa, while pulling his skirt to cover his modesty, Kunimi would even say tsundere. Which before this event, Kunimi wouldn't think was his type. However, now it appears that for once the world was finally showing him that not all change was bad. Most of the time. For the first time in a while, Kunimi felt jealousy rise in him, and anger. At the fact that it was more then just him that has seen it. 

When they were in middle school it has only him and Kindaichi that got to see the vulnerable side of Kageyama. The side that he tried so hard to bury. Only on one hand could he count the amount of times that Kageyama had come to them for help, whether it be for social situations or just explaining a maths problem, it was kind of nice to be relied on. But then something happened, and Kageyama just cut himself off from everyone else. He became easily agitated and obsessive. It was far too sudden. In a way Kunimi wasn't ready to loose their friendship and was gutted when the younger refused to tell him when something was wrong. 

Which was why he had agreed with Kindaichi. It was never meant to be so cruel. Or painful. The look of sheer devastation on the youngers face actually made him want to run to him and hug him and tell him he's sorry, it wasn't meant to go that far.

But he couldn't. He was too cowardly. 

But now was his chance to make up for those mistakes. And to prove he's going to help protect Kageyama, he's going to try harder and become a pillar of support once again. Not even Kindaichi could stop him.

He was glad they had to stay at Karasuno all day, as the volleyball club had been chosen as representatives, to act as a way to persuade Karasuno students to come to Aoba Josai and to see the what the other school was like, steal some techniques, if you will. 

This was an opportunity that for once in his life, he must not pass up on. 

For once, he was so determined to do something, he didn't see the look of fear and anxiety wafting of the other team. Nor the look of sheer murder that the first years and Suga were sporting, just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, and the chapter was a bit darker then previous, I'll try to sort it out next chapter!! 
> 
> *thank you for waiting so long!!


	4. One may also find themselves signed up for a world madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama vs the Student council

Kageyama was glad to lose himself to the world of volleyball. A world, where you only had one thing to focus on- the game. Maybe a few other things that come with it, but for Kageyama they came naturally. Though he was slightly concerned at the low standard of Aoba Josai's playing, but what could he do. 

He was also more then a little bit glad to escape those more than haunting gazes that followed him around everywhere he went. Which was why, for the first time EVER Kageyama left the gym as soon as practice had concluded. 

He didn't even stay to clean. It may have been his turn. Daichi was going to be having words. Stern words.

He feels that he went fairly unnoticed with the idea that a brawl (verbal, since neither wanted to ruin their hands for setting through reshaping the other's face) started between Suga and Oikawa about the responsibilities of a senpai. But he could still feel the reminisce of a shiver under his skin from where he caught the cool gaze of chocolate brown behind frames, that caught his eyes before he was able to make his great escape.

Just thinking back to it, he felt his skin prickle in... well he's not entirely sure. But he knew it gave him an adrenaline rush. It was that rush that he had used to evacuate the chaos and stumble back to the changing room. Maybe it was fear? 

Suddenly a not-so-bright idea ran through his head. He was alone. In a changing room. With clothes. Clothes that might just fit him. And save him from having to walk around school in the skirt. Unfortunately the only clothes that would fit him comfortably was Yamaguichi's, and Yamaguchi didn't go out of his way to be a pain. So he couldn't do that to Yamaguchi.

Well, if he shimies he might be able to squeeze himself into Hinata's. But that would be uncomfortable. He would quite like to be able to sit down without feeling like his legs are going to drop off. 

Tsukishima? Just no.

Any hope he had previously just shot itself in the foot. He slinkied back towards his locker and put his sister's uniform, cursing her to high heaven. 

Though, he was quickly snapped out of his self pitying sulk when he heard distanced arguing and a thundering of feet clawing it's way up the corridor.  
He hastily grabbed his crap and legged it out the back door of the changing rooms and up to class.

Forcing his way through the endless sea of students that seemed Oh so desperate to get in his way today, trampling them merrily all the way, he made it to class. 

Like usual many of them were seated, having arrived (like required) on time. 

Unusual, though, was the fact that now they were paying attention to him. Many with eyes widened in intrigument and suprise.

There he was, the slightly confusing badass of their class who doesn't really do anything but sleep and glare was standing in all his glory. His stare sweeped across the classroom, clearly put off by all the attention let an uncharacteristic blush fire to his cheeks before quickly doing an awkward jog over to the teacher to explain his situation. 

Despite straining their ears, they could only pick up on a few murmurs before the teacher let out an exasperated sigh, tore a piece of paper wrote something down and passed it to a disturbingly gleeful Kageyama, who wasted no time logging it down the hallway to the head office to get a spare uniform.

Just as he approached the door and was about to knock on the door, when he heard an angry growl resonate from within. 

"I'm telling you! We've had multiple complaints about it, it's really not that hard to change." He heard the screech of the student body president force its way through the thick wooden door, followed by the dull thud of what must be her hands slamming on the heads' desk. 

Deciding that whatever she was complaining about wasn't that important he gave the door a pat and walked in.

As soon as he saw the livid demon, he regretted it. He regretted it even more however, when a pleased smile forced its way on her face.

"Hello...Kageyama, was it?" She started bringing a slender finger to her lips, making her look all the more creepy, sudden change in her personality, losing all anger that was creasing her features. She spun back round to the fairly frazzled teacher, elegantly gesturing to Kageyama.

"Example A," she began, " as to why the girls school uniform is outdated and inappropriate." 

She turned again, and sauntered to Kageyama, plucking the skirt between her index and thumb.

"As you can see, the limit of material aswell as its low quality clearly does not make it worth its price..."

Kageyama zoned out. He couldn't help but feel mildly (extremely) offended that he had to he the model of "why the girls school uniform is completley awful," it may not be appealing to everyone but he pulls it off quite well, thank you very much. How dare she. So before she could continue Kageyama placed an aggressive hand an his hips. He put a hand up to her lips, mimicking her annoying mannerisms.

"I do apologise, but I believe you miss understand my intentions." He placed his voice in a patronising, posh tone to hopefully get his point across, " while I did come to retrieve a different uniform, I did not intend to shame it and while I agree that the skirt could do with being a couple of inches longer, it isn't that bad compared to others,"

The annoying girl was stunned to silence as she listened to him rant. Not picking up on her discomfort, he continued.

"I feel that I have pulled it off quite well, and would much rather not be used as a reason to ban the girls school uniform,"

He paused for a second taking in her fuming face. And he just couldn't help himself.

"At least I pull it off better then you ever could," 

As soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted it.   
Suddenly she became all to composed; all too calm. 

"As a matter of fact, I can see it really does suit you," she spoke carefully, " so I suppose you wouldn't mind helping out with our campaign to, not say the uniform is bad persay, but offer it some improvements."

Before he could speak she continued, " as someone who also feels as though the girls uniform is too short, I think we could use your view."

Suddenly her eyes turn soft and apologetic, which didn't suit her general pride, " I didn't mean to offend you, what I meant to say is that not everyone feels comfortable with it or feels that they can pull it off."

Then her eyes turned back to their evil glint, making Kageyama revok any sympathy that had previously presented itself.

"As a matter of fact I believe you should wear the uniform for the rest of the week and see how it goes. I think that during that time you will see what common wearers of this attire experience in inconveniences from drafts to it spinning around - and then you can help us find other ways to improve it!"

Before he could reply feeling that he wants to turn this down, looking to the dean for support ( though the other just looked pleased to not be being complained to and refused to intervene).

When he was just about to say no, the annoying girl spoke up again.

"Brilliant! Then it's settled! Thank you for that Kageyama!" Then whatever cheeriness was in her voice was then lost, "let us know how you get on,"

With that she shoved him out of the office.

He really put his foot in it. And he didn't even get the uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get out. I managed to lock myself out of my account and lose my email so I couldn't reset my password.
> 
> It's fairly safe to say I'm a disaster in the world of electronics and organisation


	5. Avoidance is your safest option

"Well crap," he mumbled to himself as he stropped down the hallway slapping his feet on the ground in an attempt to relieve the aggravation he had built up from his encounter in the office. 

Just when he had a way out of it. A way out of it that would have had minimal drama and wouldn't have caused a scene. But sometimes a scene was necessary for progress. Even if that scene would have to be a full on hissy fit. 

Maybe not. He may be condemned to suffer for now, but he will not completely ruin his reputation. Not while it may still be salvagable. 

As he saw his form room approach, his mind began to rush to form half formulated excuses and scrambled to try and collect ideas on how to have some discretion about him. Noone particularly knew him or payed much attention to him as he wasn't much of a person to stand out or have much of a social life. He didn't really talk to enough people to be up to date with the school drama, only really picking up on it through people talking about it amongst themselves. 

But now, everyone noticed him. They all seemed to have their eyes on him and watching him. He doesn't like being the centre of attention and definitely doesn't enjoy drama. He shivered as he remembered his last middle school volleyball match. Too much attention meant pain and hurt. He honestly didn't understand how some people could possibly stand to have so much. 

He hosted wanted to escape and bury himself and not have to face his class or his team.

Realising his thoughts had consumed his journey and mellowed his walk, he found himself at the ghastly divider between him and his second judgement of the day. 

Tall, pale and plastic, the opaque door loomed over him, reminding him of how small and insignificant he was. Inky scars of student defilement (graffiti) etched into its history. This door had seen many things and heard many words.

Kageyama took a deep breath. Reminding himself that none cared or payed much attention to him before, few would pay attention to him now. 

He pushed it open with a fool's confidence and strided back in with his head held high and sat at his desk. 

His mother had always said, "everything will be okay if you don't let anyone know that it's not," 

And so he looked around the classroom, with everyone's attention on him. And grinned.

Just like Hinata. At least he hoped so. He figured he wasn't hoping enough when he saw the faces of piqued interest morph onto ones of complete horror and fear. Well, it was close enough.

Thankfully the teacher, noticed how uncomfortable he was and began the lesson.

The lesson went by so slowly. Each glance made him more and more unnerved by the situation and more and more ansty. He wasted almost no time shooting out of the classroom the second the bell went to signal break and sprinted through the labyrinth of corridors to get to the gym before anyone else.

He ran faster than he ever ran before, yet he managed to knock only six or so people over on the way down. He was but a blurr, too quick for them to be able to identify who he was. So he was able to be rest assured that he wouldn't get in to trouble for hallway shenanigans.

The gymnasium was in sight, he belted the last or so meters and skidded to a halt infront of the changing rooms, before scampering up the stairs and barrelled into the room.

Now, if this was like any other day, it would be empty and he would have enough time to change on his own. But this isn't any other day. As Aoba Josai are here. And as they have no actual lessons today, this means they're already here. And they are staring at him.

Not that it's their fault, per say as he did manage to scare Kindaichi as he slammed the door open in his urgency. Well, he thinks it's was Kindaichi, judging by the shriek he heard. 

But after the team had stopped laughing at him, they did turn to look at the scarer.

And they didn't stop. In a desperate attempt to remain in composure, Kageyama straightened himself and drew himself up to his full height and walked through. 

"Sorry, bathroom." He stated as he walked to said bathroom.

And there he changed in peace. 

He didn't really fancy facing the opposing team on his own, given their history and it was also a good thing that the toilet had a high up window, that was easily in reach for him. 

He stood on the bowl of the loo and hoisted himself up onto the ledge of the window and forced it open and manoeuvre himself through. However he was unaware of how much lower the ground was from the window. This discovery briefly showed itself through the very loud "oh crap," as he fell and the manly "oof" as he landed.

He felt the impact mostly on his wrist, which although didn't hurt much initially, when the pain came though, it came in waves. It made him feel a bit woozy and uncomfortable. As soon as he stood up he found himself toppling back over onto the floor. 

He managed to sit himself up against the wall and found him unable to do much else but sit there, his wrist throbbing.

In the gym, Karasano and Aoba Josai were congregating in the gym, and were occupying themselves by setting everything up, however what usually would have been a competitive air the would have filled up the gym was replaced with a concerned one. Everyone was on edge, was glancing towards the door waiting for Kageyama. He was never late. Never late for volleyball. It was his life. So where could he be.

Soon the pressure became a bit to much for the oldest first year.

"Um," he began, coughing to break everyone out of their nervous thinking, where is Kageyama?,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit out of practice, so I am not too happy with this one.
> 
> I apologise that this is so late, I completely forgot about this and had to re read it so I could re upload.
> 
> But hopefully updates will be a bit more regular, as I did enjoy writing it!


End file.
